


no one should trust Madison

by foxxayisthendgame



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxayisthendgame/pseuds/foxxayisthendgame
Summary: Madison gives Cordelia a "poison" and makes her feel high so she ended telling Misty about her feelings.





	no one should trust Madison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! after you start reading I just wanna say sorry for my mistakes in my writing (if there's one), English is not my first language and it's pretty difficult to make this perfect.  
> aaaand sorry if this sucks, I was bored and this is my first time writing something like this.

Cordelia wakes up at the sound of the alarm, but today is her day off so she can stay in her bed a bit longer and do absolutely nothing more than think and relax.  
after the coven went public a lot of girls came to the school and the supreme have a lot of work to do every day because that. after all she have to make them be safe and run all the houses.  
now is not just one house, now they are two schools of Miss Robichaux for excepcional girls. in the principal just stay the teachers and the older girls. in the second one, which is just five minutes away, stay the younger girls and Zoe with Queenie.   
the supreme gets up when her stomach make a weird sound, she knows the hungry is calling and start to walk to the kitchen.   
on her way to the first floor, Madison catch her in the hallway and walk by her side. "Good Morning Cordy"  
"Morning Madison, you woke up early I can see" the shorter one respond to Madison, still surprised by the change she has seen in the younger girl the last months.   
after the Seven Wonders she revived Madison and the actress promised her she would change. in fact she did, a lot to be honest. now the girl teaches History and help the girls with their powers, surprisingly is one of the best in what she does.   
they chat a little about nothing important while they eat breakfast, this is a typical sunday now in the coven.   
before the seven wonders all the girls made whatever they want, but now they are teachers the discipline and the work is more important than go out for a party. (of course they go out sometimes too, they are still young and need some fun like every normal person.)  
"fuck" they heard from outside the door and after two seconds Misty enter the room rubbing her forehead. "sorry" the blonde blush when she realizes the two womens looking at her with confusing faces.   
"you know swamp rat, you can't walk and sleep at the same time" Madison says with her typical wicked smile, she really like to mess with the naive blonde. Misty just show to the blonde her middle finger.   
this is how they always treat each other, no fights or hugs, just like friends. and it's quite surprising they are friends after all the things their relationship went through.  
the supreme just look up for a moment because the childishness of the girls. even when they are in their twenties, they still act like five years old girls.  
the older of the three walk to the fridge and took a cold gel bag, then she put the same bag in the forehead of the swamp girl.   
"you are welcome" Cordelia says with a smile when Misty thanks her for helping, and how she could not?.   
to the only child of Fiona Goode, the cajun is the most beautiful girl in the entire world and she needs to take care of her, after all Cordelia and the coven are the only things the girl have. this is a feeling she has since the first time they had an encounter in the green house, nothing sexual obviously just like friends.  
and for Misty side, the feelings the supreme have are in a way pretty similar to the one she has. the cajun have admired Cordelia when no one noticed her and not because she was the only daughter of the ex supreme -like everyone did-, she admired the old witch for her personality and her force. after all she had to fight really tough to be where she is now and that is admirable.   
"ok Lesbos, I will go to a place far from you two so you can fuck each other in peace" Madison tells smiling devilish and walks out of the kitchen leaving the two (no)lovers blushing while they look at the door.  
"Can I hit her again?" after some seconds Misty asked to make Cordelia laugh and change the subject, it's an uncomfortable moment and she don't want to make Cordelia get away from her. feels good to have her close to her body and smell the vanilla shampoo of the supreme hair.  
"one day Misty, but for now you can't with this in your fore head" the shorter blonde take away the gel bag from the cajun fore head and look for some second where is supposed to be a bruise. "is ok, it wasn't much after all. just the hit and probably it felt worst because you were sleeping" Cordelia says smiling and Misty hit her gently in the arm. one thing is Madison messing with her, but other totally different is her crush following what hollywood says.   
"well sleeping beauty, come to eat breakfast with me"   
\----  
in the evening, Madison enter the greenhouse with something in mind. something she have been studying and working for days now.   
she and every other person who are part of the council can see that the supreme and Misty Day are so in love, every one but them. just like a romantic movie. so she is pretty tired of that, the actress thinks they need a little help and that's what she will give them.   
"Madison?" Cordelia asks when she sees the other blonde walking inside her greenhouse. no one beside her or Misty comes here unless she is teaching, it's even strange if is Madison the person who is in her private place. "what are you doing here?" the supreme asks washing her hands to take away the dirt of her flowers.  
"hi Cordy, I need you to prove this" the younger girl left in the large table a cup with something that looks like tea but with a diferent smell. "and before you ask, you are not going to throw up, feel sick or die."  
the older blonde frown when she hear Madison, she know she shouldn't trust the younger girl. after all she is not a trustworthy person for her past and even the actress knows that.   
but people change, or the supreme wants to think that. and after Cordelia revived Madison she decided to give her an opportunity. everyone deserves one and hollywood hasn't defraud her yet.  
"one of my students gave me the recipe for this potion which is supposed to heal wounds and I remember the other day you cut your finger while you were cocking, so I need you to prove this and I can see what happens" Madison explain very truthfully, she is an actress after all. -a very bad one, but still she is-  
the supreme thinks some seconds if she should or not. a simple potion can't kill her but what if she gets sick?. "come on Cordy..If this even work you can teach the poison in your botanic classes, this can be totally helpful"   
"if you try to get me sick or something bad we will have a very serious talk, Madison" the younger blonde whispers something like a whatever and smile when Cordelia drinks the tea.  
\-----  
when dinner is ready, the supreme enter the kitchen just to find Madison eating alone.  
the teachers who are not part of the council don't stay in the house after their classes end or in the weekends so they practically eat alone after the girls have dinner.   
"and the Tea has make you feel something?" the now History teacher asks when Cordelia sit in front on her.   
in fact, the "poison" has make Cordelia feel hot, Happy and with the urge to give a lot of love. like she's high and drunk at the same time or something similar.   
the last hours she has been thinking in Misty more than she usually does and not only "cute" things.   
in fact, Cordelia thinks a lot about the cajun, more than she would like to. but with the thing Madison gave her this just got worse.  
when the supreme is about to say something, the woman who has been in Cordelia's mind all day enter the room.   
Misty sits in the actress side and frown when catch the only two person who are in the room looking directly her.   
"I have somethin' in my face?"  
"Madison I will kill you" after some second Cordelia says to the girl who is in front or her and stand up from her chair. the woman leaves the room very quickly leaving a Misty very confused and a Madison smiling.   
"did I make somethin' or what?" the cajun asks more confused than ever, she wasn't expecting this.  
"yes, you should go to see her swampy"   
\-----  
Misty enter the greenhouse still very confused, she knows she didn't do something to make Cordelia be mad at her but she doesn't know why she is like that with her.  
this make her feel a little sad to be honest, Cordelia is like the only real friend she has in the world. the supreme is the only person who really cares about her just like Misty cares about the other blonde.   
well, not only a friend. the swamp girl knows she has the biggest crush in her -supposed to be- friend since she met her but that is not something she would tell anyone, not even Zoe who is like the second person she knows is totally truthfully in the house and almost like a friends.  
"sorry about what happened in the kitchen, Madison has been messing with me all day and I gor tired of her" Cordelia says when she spotted Misty in her santuary. "is nothing with you through, you know I couldn't get mad at you" the younger of the two blush at her friend words, even when they are always like this she still gets nervous. but now Cordelia is avoiding her, and this is not normal to Misty.   
"then why ya don't look at me? If I made something ya should tell me. the last thing I want is make you feel uncomfortable" when the supreme hear her friends words she just smile. how could Cordelia not fall in love with her if she's so goddamn cute?  
"is just Madison, she gave me some tea and I haven't been feeling very well, sorry" the cajun walk closer and closer to the person she loves the most in an evident concern about the healt of her crush.   
mean while Cordelia thinks about how Misty's lips would feel against hers or how Misty's moans would sound, those are thinks she's asked to herself a lot too.   
fucking Madison.   
the younger of the two put her hand in the supreme forehead and start to touch her face softly to know If maybe her (not)lover has fever.  
"ya are fine...but ya know, ya shouldn't trust that fucker. no one should, she's like a danger to the world" Misty comments smiling and don't move from her position near Cordelia, they can even smell the perfume from the other one and god knows they have become addicted to the fragrance.  
the supreme finally sees Misty in the face and want to slap herself for being so stupid, why in the world she had to fall for the cajun?. being able to be with whoever she wants but no, the one who steal her heart was the unique Misty Day.   
the thoughts about the girl lips still remain in her mind and she can't stop herself for looking down at Misty's plump lips.   
no one should live the hell she is living right now with the desire of take her friend right there and couldn't do something about it.   
after some second of thinking, Cordelia just give up. life is only one and she knows she deserves to enjoy her short life, after all when the new supreme rises she will die. (and because she is high she's thinking like this. when Cordelia is in her normal state she usually push her thoughts about the cajun away)  
she has been in love with her friend for so long now, only one kiss will make her feel good again. just one kiss is what Cordelia wants, even if the love is not reciprocated she could die happy because she finally kissed the cajun.  
"I think I should tell you something very important" Cordelia says softly, it's now or never so she start to talk quickly again. "and I know this is very inappropriate but I really li-" the supreme can't end her sentence when she feels Misty's Lips against her own. the younger of the two put her hands in the petite waist of Cordelia and pull her against the table where are some plants and potions already made.   
the kiss gets really heated in a moment and when the necesity for air is necessary, they separate and just look at each other for some seconds mentally blessing Madison for whatever she did to make this happen.  
"I wa-wanted to do that for a long time ago" Misty finally says trying to break completely the wall between them two, there's still shyness in their relationship and in this moment that feeling just got worse.   
when Cordelia doesn't say anything, the cajun slowly caress the cheek bone of her friend. she knows the woman is maybe fighting with herself in her mind for what they did.   
"I..sorry, fucking Madison" the older of the two whisper the last part making Misty smile. "she made me drink a potion and I feel like high or I don't know, this is her fa-" the curly blonde cut her friend in the middle of her sentence taking her hands in the supreme cheeks and kissing her again, it's necessary to make Cordelia shut her mouth for once.  
even when the kiss is quick they handle it very well, like their mouths are made for the other one.   
"ya talk a lot Dee. even when I love that you should stay quiet sometimes and listen to me; I like ya and I really wanted this to happen" Misty says smiling, it feels good to finally say what you wanted to tell a lot time ago. "how I could not, ya are amazin'"   
now the supreme is the one to take Misty's face and bring it closer to hers, she wants to give her lover all the kisses for all the lost time they weren't able to.   
"I think" Cordelia says when she can finally separate from Misty's lips(it's not like she is arguing about this) and after analyzing the moment she's living. the make out they are having went extremely quick to another stage, their two bodys are almost having sex with clothes. "we should go to my room" and who is misty to denying this exquisite invitation? she has been dreaming about this a lot since she accepted her feelings for the supreme.  
in their say to Cordelia's room, the older blonde can hear in her mind the voice of Madison telling her she'll take the girls out so they have time to fuck eachother for all the months they weren't able to.  
after all, the actress isn't that bad now and the lovers know this would never have happened without her help.


End file.
